Heroes
by Aaheli
Summary: The citizens of Cocoon are rebuilding on Pulse, but the threat of Pulse's wild monsters keeps progress from expanding. The corps are worn thin trying to deal with this threat - so Shinra sends a few of their best SOLDIERs to help.. and scout.  Zatning
1. Chapter 1: Stand in the Rain

Okay, the first chapter and probably the second, are going to be cut a little short as I get things going. I have a really great idea for this - just hoping it comes across the same way I see it in my head. :) Soo, here is chapter one. There will be Zatning action later on, I promise, but I want to 1)build on the story first, 2) take it slooow. I don't see Lightning jumping into a relationship at all, so I don't want to do that.

Credit for the Lyrics go to Superchick. Credit for Final Fantasy goes to Square.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Stand in the Rain

_So stand in the rain_  
><em> Stand your ground<em>  
><em> Stand up when it's all crashing down<em>  
><em> You stand through the pain<em>  
><em> You won't drown<em>  
><em> And one day, whats lost can be found<em>  
><em> You stand in the rain<em>

* * *

><p>It's been nine months since Cocoon fell from the sky. Nine months of trying to figure out how much of Cocoon was still inhabitable, and how much of Gran Pulse could be turned into a new home. The group of six had reluctantly gone their separate ways to help where they best could.<p>

The older Farron sat on the edge of her bed, pulling on her boots as she prepared for the day. It was an early start the sun hadn't even begun to peak over the horizon but today's mission would require much of her time. She stood and smoothed the front of her uniform, barely pausing to check herself in the mirror beside her door. Her pauldron's stripes glowing faintly in the dark room. While many of the citizens had their objections to trusting the l'cie they had hunted only hours prior, the Corps. needed every soldier they could have to help in the expansion of Cocoon in to Gran Pulse. Lightning had been reinstated with her previous rank, but was constantly under close supervision from her comrades.

She made her way down the stairs of their small home a work in progress in the town of Oerba. The first reaches of light were just beginning to leak through the windows, and she was surprised to see her sister, Serah, and her fiance, Snow, sitting at the table. Lightning paused as the two looked up from their conversation, and cleared her throat. Serah rose and motioned to a plate on the counter, "I made breakfast. I knew you were leaving early, and you need your strength."

So, Serah had noticed that Lightning had not been eating well. It wasn't on purpose, of course, but she had noticed that she was simply forgetting to eat lately. The stress from the constant attacks was eating away at all of the corpsmen, especially the new recruits. Lightning took the offered plate and quickly picked around the plate before eating. Pulse was rich in natural resources, but the civilians were having a difficult time harvesting them with the monsters.

"Thank you, Serah." Lightning said, softly, as she rinsed her plate and sat it in the sink. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She pulled her sister into a short hug, then turned to adjust Blazefire in its holster before leaving. Serah watched her leave solemnly, shutting the door after the older Farron disappeared around the block corner. She returned to her seat at the table, and poked at her food unceremoniously.

"Oh, Snow, I just wish there was someone for her. Someone to be what you are to me." Serah sighed and rested her chin on her arms as she watched her sister through the window. Lightning had always been a loner, but she was becoming even more introverted since they had lost Fang and Vanille.

"Yeah, well, Light's, well, Light." Snow rubbed the back of his head and took the seat next to his fiance, then draped his arm across her small shoulders. "Don't worry about it too much. She's too stubborn to open up like that."

Serah snorted out a small giggle, and looked up at the man next to her. "You know, that sounds like something she'd say about you."


	2. Chapter 2: Citizen Soldiers

I would love to say that I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I know it doesn't mean much. We have a lot going on over here between my business, parenting, and getting ready for a deployment. Hopefully it won't take me this long again! I feel pretty bad about it being short, but I don't want to rush it, and I'm rusty. :9

Just some quick things to get out of the way: I did go back and change parts of the first chapter. I finally got to sit down and play through XIII-2, and while I don't plan on incorporating the storyline into my story, I do want to stay true to some of the locations on Pulse. Since NORA originally founded New Bodhum, I wanted to change the location of this story to better fit my need of having the Guardian Corps. involved. So, I changed their current location to Oerba. I can't remember how far away it is from Cocoon's location in the game at this point, so we're just pretending it's pretty close. Just go with it. :)

Lyrics from 3 Doors Down, and Square owns Final Fantasy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Citizen Soldiers**  
><strong>

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights_  
><em>Stand the heroes waiting for your cries<em>  
><em>So many times you did not bring this on yourself<em>  
><em>When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help<em>

* * *

><p>Lightning's boots thudded against the packed dirt as she briskly approached the Corps' makeshift station. Since Oerba was the closest village the l'cie were aware of, Lightning had quickly stepped in to help the Corps units assigned to Pulse settle into the town. The faction had set up two buildings, each assigned a defensive platoon, to better cover both sides of the town. Lightning had been assigned to the east side of the town, closest to the pillar supporting Cocoon.<p>

The cities on Cocoon that had suffered the least damage were safe for now, but in other cities such as Bodhum and Palumpolum, that had been mostly destroyed in the fall, the citizens were to be evacuated to Gran Pulse. Most were currently put up in former PSICOM holding facilities until a proper settlement could be established on the wild planet below. The main objective for the Corps members on Gran Pulse was to push back most of the wild fiends and prepare the area to be settled – but this was proving difficult. The fiends clearly outnumbered the soldiers on Gran Pulse, even with the help of NORA.

What was left of the PSICOM troops on Cocoon had been merged into the Guardian Corps branches shortly after The Fall. With the shroud of the Fal'Cie gone, more surprising information had shocked the citizens of Cocoon: they weren't alone. Gran Pulse was part of a much larger system of "planets", but it was the closest to the center of their "solar system". A rough map showed that their closest neighboring planet was a smaller globe called Gaia – a planet that the Fal'Cie Eden had once declared war upon, long ago. Of course, the war had been one of those rumors you heard whispered on the streets, in the hushed tones that only those who had something to fear if overheard would use. They were thought to be entirely that – rumours and myths, until the evidence was pulled from the Sanctum. Eight months ago – one month after The Fall – a small ship had been sent to make contact with Gaia and attempt to bring aid to the government's mission on Gran Pulse. After a tense period of waiting, the small platoon sent to negotiate had made contact with the Corps headquarters on Cocoon. They had managed to find their way into a city called Midgar, and would be able to negotiate their former government's actions against the planet Gaia. Furthermore, the governing body of Gaia, Shinra, had agreed to send along a faction of their best soldiers under the leadership of the SOLDIER General Sephiroth.

And Sergeant Lightning Farron was currently standing inside her Lieutenant's office as the office scrambled to make sure everything was ready for today. Sephiroth's ship, accompanied by the original ship sent from Cocoon, had pulled into port at the headquarters on Cocoon two days prior. In three hours, they would be landing on Gran Pulse, and the integration of the SOLDIER troops into the Corps current routines would begin.

Today was going to be a big day.


End file.
